


Рахат-лукум

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Чего бы тебе хотелось больше всего, сын Адама?» — спросила Королева.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рахат-лукум

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Нарнии на ЗФБ-2015 по читательской заявке: "Напишите про Эдмунда и Королеву. Что-нибудь похожее на то, что было показано в третьем фильме, когда ее образ постоянно его испытывал и искушал. Очень хочется не личного их взаимодействия, а переживаний Эдмунда уже после всего. Словом, ангста и боли о страданиях Эда".  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Вокруг была тьма, непроницаемая тьма — и ничего больше. Эдмунд налегал на весло, но, не видя собственных рук, не слыша плеска воды, он уже почти не чувствовал своих движений. Ему казалось, что «Покоритель Зари» не плывет вперед, а медленно и неотвратимо погружается в топкую трясину. Умом Эдмунд понимал, что Каспиан, Юстас, Ринельф и все остальные — рядом, но ощущение, что он остался один — совсем один в этой темноте и страшной, мертвой тишине — захватывало Эдмунда всё больше и больше. Свет корабельных фонарей, не рассеивающий мрак, а лишь подчеркивающий его, напоминал трупное свечение, но Эдмунд ухватился взглядом за эти тусклые огни, словно страшился заблудиться во тьме. В памяти вмиг всплыл тот, другой, фонарь и его тихое свечение, сообщавшее нетронутому покрову снега волшебный золотистый оттенок. Эдмунд старался не думать ни о чем, но воображение против его воли уже нарисовало и расцветило сверкающий ослепительно-белый мир: темный лес, уходящий вдаль, нагруженные снегом еловые лапы, огромное солнце, поднимающееся на холодное светло-голубое небо, тишина — но не мертвая тишина Темного острова, а пронзительно-свежая, прозрачная, кристально-чистая тишина ясного зимнего утра. Эдмунд задрожал от холода.

Он знал, что будет, и всё его существо кричало о том, что ему не следует идти дальше, но Эдмунд не мог противиться желанию — своему ли? — пойти навстречу перезвону бубенцов. Точно снежный вихрь подхватил его — и вот он уже стоит перед санями: позолоченные рога оленей вспыхивали ослепительным пламенем, и горели золотом корона на высоком челе и волшебная палочка в руках, белых, как сахарная глазурь, невинность или смерть.

— Бедное мое дитя, — проговорила Колдунья, великодушно протягивая к Эдмунду эти ослепительно-белые руки, и ее голос зазвенел точно серебряные колокольчики. — Ты, верно, замерз… Ты устал и напуган… Иди же ко мне, садись рядом. Я закутаю тебя в свой плащ, и мы потолкуем.

И Эдмунд, пусть даже его разум, его душа и сердце отчаянно тому противились, взобрался в сани; он почувствовал под своей щекой нежный белый мех плаща Колдуньи, и увидел над собою ее прекрасное, страшное в своей нечеловеческой красоте лицо. Эдмунда охватил ужас перед грядущим своим падением, неотразимым и оттого причиняющим еще б _о_ льшую боль; но в то же время где-то глубоко в его сознании, во тьме, зашевелилась предательская мысль — сдайся, сдайся, ты обречен, не пытайся бороться, это сильнее тебя… И Эдмунд уже в который раз с горечью осознал — да, сильнее него, сильнее его совести и благих побуждений, сильнее времени и сильнее самого Аслана; ибо здесь, в сердце Эдмунда, Колдунья одержала надо Львом свою маленькую, но всё же неоспоримую победу.

Она склонилась к Эдмунду, и ее губы были холодными и равнодушными, но Эдмунда с ног до головы облил жар. Он никогда не пробовал ничего похожего — он был слишком юн, слишком невинен для этих прикосновений и этих слов; и сейчас, захлебываясь в ненавистных и в то же время столь дорогих ему воспоминаниях, Эдмунд оплакивал свое детство, сокрушенное и сметенное в то сияющее зимнее утро — его первое утро в Нарнии. И казалось ему, что с того дня вся его жизнь потекла по другому руслу, и что воды ее с тех пор были отравлены, — потому что, отстранившись и глядя на Эдмунда дразняще-насмешливым взглядом, Колдунья спросила:

— Чего бы тебе хотелось больше всего, сын Адама?

Она знала ответ — а он нет, — но всё равно произнесла свои слова так, точно они для нее ничего не значили, точно она предлагала Эдмунду сущую безделицу; и сейчас Эдмунд подумал, что, несомненно, так и было — всего лишь безделица для Колдуньи, всего лишь небольшой шаг к великому владычеству, которого она так алкала. Только эта страсть наполняла ее силой, только ее она знала и принимала, и ничто не казалось ей достойным внимания или сострадания в сравнении с жаждой власти, унаследованной ею от прародительницы Лилит и полыхавшей в ней мрачным темным пламенем. И сейчас Колдунья спрашивала Эдмунда, чего он желает больше всего, заранее зная ответ, и там, за невозмутимой своей маской, смеялась над жалкими его надеждами — и Эдмунд это видел. Но жажда, раз пробужденная в нем, не утихала — он приподнялся к Колдунье, не в силах отвести потрясенного взгляда от ее грозного и прекрасного лица, и пересохшими от волнения губами прошептал, чего он хочет.

Сердце Эдмунда сладко замирало — его пьянила собственная дерзость, томление, незнакомое ему прежде, и слова, что он шептал королеве — своей королеве. Он никогда еще не произносил ничего подобного — ни вслух, ни в мыслях; он знал, что не должен был этого говорить — и его переполнял жгучий стыд. Но взгляд Колдуньи, ее благосклонная улыбка, ее руки, обвивающие его, как змеи, завораживали Эдмунда, побуждая не останавливаться, говорить до конца, забыть про то, чему его учили в школе, и повиноваться лишь нестерпимой огненной жажде, владевшей им сейчас. До последнего Эдмунд не верил, что Колдунья ответит согласием, — не верил, что эта ослепительная в своей красоте и мощи королева, холодная, как зимняя стужа, и грозная, как северный ветер, не рассмеется и не разгневается, а с улыбкой наклонит голову, и ее взгляд скажет Эдмунду: «Ты — мой король, мой единственный повелитель, и я повинуюсь тебе». Колдунья не произнесла ни слова, но Эдмунд прочел это в ее глазах — в ее равнодушных лживых глазах; королева развела руки, будто принимая Эдмунда в себя, и он устремился к ней, прильнул, рухнул в сияющую белизну ее тела.

Теперь Колдунья казалась совсем прозрачной. Эдмунд ощущал ее благоухание, погружался в него, и ему мнилось, что никогда в жизни он не пробовал ничего слаще. Эдмунд больше не испытывал ни стыда, ни сожаления, ни горечи — они придут после, а сейчас он чувствовал себя превосходно. Колдунья что-то говорила ему, но Эдмунд не вслушивался в ее слова. Он думал только об одном: как бы взять еще, взять больше, брать и брать, пока не насытится, — и чем больше он брал, тем больше ему хотелось.

Он ощутил острое разочарование, когда Колдунья мягко, но властно отстранила его от себя. Эдмунд ждал, что она предложит еще, но вместо этого Колдунья велела привести в Нарнию его брата и сестер.

— Ты — самый умный и самый красивый мальчик из всех, кого я встречала, — сказала Колдунья — и сказала еще многое, отчего желание Эдмунда и неутолимая его жажда вновь всколыхнулись, причинив боль его душе и отозвавшись тупой болью в теле. Он всё еще ощущал ее вкус на своих губах. Набравшись смелости, Эдмунд спросил:

— Почему бы нам не поехать сейчас к вам?

— Нет, — ответила Колдунья, блеснув светлыми глазами — так сверкает лед на солнце, — придется тебе подождать до следующего раза.

И она рассмеялась, и умчалась в вихре света и снега, помахав Эдмунду рукой и крикнув:

— В следующий раз! В следующий раз! Скорей возвращайся!

После она еще не раз смеялась над Эдмундом — но в смехе Колдуньи уже не звучали серебряные колокольчики, а лишь презрение и пренебрежение. Она смеялась над его наивной детской влюбленностью, над неуклюжими попытками угодить ей, над терзающей его жаждой, которую она же в нем и пробудила, пронзив его невинность своим блеском и золотом, заставив его раньше времени познать то, что д _о_ лжно было познать много позже и совсем по-другому. Колдунья не понимала страдание Эдмунда и почитала его за слабость; а она, Джедис, Королева Нарнии, Владычица замка Кэр-Паравел, Императрица Одиноких Островов, была сильна — достаточно сильна, чтобы принять вызов Льва, и лишь предстоящая ей битва занимала теперь все ее мысли.

А Эдмунд остался — со своей ненужной любовью, неправильной и постыдной, с неутихающей жаждой и детством, навсегда утраченным. Прошли годы, его предательство осталось позади, как и муки раскаяния. Он заговаривал с девочками и приглашал их на свидания, убеждая себя в том, что ему нравятся их глупые разговоры о школьных подругах и моде, их хихиканье, их смешливые лица с припудренными прыщиками и коленки в нейлоновых чулках; что его и в самом деле радуют их короткие неумелые поцелуи где-нибудь в вечернем парке. Но тоска по блаженству, вкушенному им когда-то, портила вкус невинных девичьих поцелуев, как воспоминание о волшебном лакомстве портит вкус хорошей простой пищи, и Эдмунд уходил, чтобы ночью, в своей постели, опять грезить о прошлом, терзаясь стыдом и отчаянием. Она не любила его — Эдмунд всегда это знал, знал с самого начала — но в его памяти снова и снова звучал звенящий голос Колдуньи: Эдмунд ее король, а она его королева, и она будет ждать, когда он вернется. _Скорей возвращайся!_

— Смотрите! — хрипло крикнул Ринельф, вырвав Эдмунда из сверкающего ледяного мира.

Эдмунд вздрогнул и заморгал. Вокруг «Покорителя Зари» по-прежнему клубилась тьма, но сам он плыл в луче удивительного света, в котором все предметы и лица казались незнакомыми. Над мачтой кружил альбатрос. Он крикнул что-то — Эдмунд не разобрал слов, но услышал в его голосе ободряющий клич. Расправив крылья, альбатрос величаво полетел вперед, ведя корабль из темноты к свету.


End file.
